The Pocky game
by Tazumi Hanako
Summary: It had started off as a normal day for Lucy, but it all had to change as soon as she walked into the loud guild. She was absolutely puzzled at Natsu's request; it was kind of weird for him.When she thought about it, he probably didn't know what the game entitled.He probably didn't even think that he would end up kissing the person on the other end of the pastry like stick.


Me- hey guys, and isn't it cool that I decided to do a one-shot story after all this time. And you guys should also be excited for Monday since I will be updating perfect for me. This story is about a little game, and I saw a picture and I immediately thought that it would be fun to write. This is going to be a Nalu story along with a little bit of gruvia, and gale. Enjoy!

The Pocky Game

It had started off as a normal day for Lucy, but it all had to change as soon as she walked into the loud guild. She was absolutely puzzled at Natsu's request; it was kind of weird for him. He definitely wasn't the time to think of this game himself, but when she thought about it, he probably didn't know what the game entitled. He probably didn't even think that he would end up kissing the person on the other end of the pastry like stick.

"So what do you say Lucy, Mira said it would be tons of fun, and Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, and Levy said they would participate to if we did it first." Natsu said with his usual grin. He was much like a child in some instances, but when Lucy heard that the two other pairs would have to participate, she instantly applaud the idea, even if there was a possibility of kissing the salmon haired partner of hers.

"Maybe we will if we get strawberry pocky." Lucy said with a grin that looked almost sadistic. Her face made even Gajeel cringe in fear of the blond whom he had deemed bunny girl on multiple occasions.

"Aye sir!" Natsu announced mimicking Happy.

It only took a few seconds with Mira for him to obtain the strawberry pocky. She had obviously planned this as a matchmaking game, and was hoping the celestial wizard, and fire breather would become a couple. Lucy was going to prove her wrong, and was going to prove she wasn't going to become flustered by the proximity of her best friend. All Lucy thought about to preoccupy her was the thought of the other two pairs doing the same thing. She was hardly worried since it was unlikely that Natsu would reciprocate any feelings toward her.

"Ready Luce!" Natsu said as he placed the stick firmly in his mouth. Lucy sighed as she grabbed the other end with her mouth as well. The game than started as the two chewed on both ends; Lucy had hoped the stick would break from the dragon slayers hold, but no such luck, and as they grew closer. Lucy couldn't help but become flustered as their lips grew closer. She than let go as quickly as she could as Natsu finished the pocky with a smile. The guild that had been watching awed at the fact that the two hadn't kissed. Lucy, however, felt that she got off lucky, she didn't want to think of how she would have reacted when their lips met.

It was obvious, her feelings for the fire breather, and if they had kissed, then she would of kissed him fully with passion. She was in love with him after all, not that she would admit to it. She knew that if they had, that she would have been disappointed since Natsu wouldn't reciprocate.

"Lucy, did we play the game right?" Natsu asked with a light blush on his cheeks. He was nervous, but he had to play his usual oblivious self even if he did realize his feelings for Lucy. One kiss was all it would take, that's all he wanted, and that one kiss would at least hold him back from the desires that threatened to spill out.

"Yeah I did, and I lost because I let go." Lucy told him, a little bit curious at what was wrong.

"Then we'll keep playing till you win." Natsu insisted as Lucy looked at him in disbelief.

"I hardly think that's necessary." Lucy lied as she felt a sudden urge to just grab his scarf and kiss him right there. She started to ponder if Natsu actually wanted to kiss her since he wanted to play till she won.

"Come-on, please do it with me again, you can do it." Natsu said as he grabbed another stick of pocky and put it in his mouth. Lucy sighed as she gave in to him and bit down again on the other side of the stick, and same as the last she let go to Natsu's displeasure. It went on for hours which led the guild to just leave since what they had come for wouldn't come any time soon. Meanwhile, Levy and Gajeel, and Juvia and gray had already finished their games and had shared a kiss each. Those four were the only ones left to watch the two playing the game with Lucy loosing each and everytime out of her constant embarrassment.

Gajeel felt sorry for Natsu since he was the only one to know of the dragon slayers feelings toward bunny girl. For Levy, it didn't take rocket science to know that the two of them liked each other, even Juvia and Gray saw it. Only Lucy and Natsu didn't know of those unspoken feelings.

Natsu finally grew frustrated with Lucy has he just gave up and threw the box of pocky on the ground. All that ran through his head was that Lucy didn't want to kiss him.

The facial expression Natsu gave upset Lucy as she grabbed onto the sleeve of his blue shirt. Lucy looked up at him as her mouth couldn't seem to open up to say the words she desperately wanted to say to him, but problem was, she didn't even know what she wanted to say.

Natsu struggled as her proximity made him want to kiss her senseless. He held back but then he decided to just give in, Lucy was looking down looking as cute as ever and here he was thinking he shouldn't take this opportunity. He proceeded by taking his index finger and thumb to move her chin up so her lips could be met with his.

She was shocked at first until she gave in to him and opened her mouth slightly so his tongue could enter her mouth and heat up her mouth with his own body temperature. Natsu then let Lucy gasp for air as his lips found her neck to mark her as his own. She let out a scream of pleasure as he sucked the hurting skin.

"Can you guy's please keep it pg!" Gray announced as Gajeel chuckled.

"I don't know, seems kind of fun." Gajeel said as he turned to Levy who gulped as he put her over his shoulder and went to another part of the empty guild which left Juvia and Gray alone.

"Gray-sama, this is getting awkward." Juvia said as Gray turned to her as he nodded but the thought of the two dragon slayers being intimate with their girls drove him mad, and he couldn't help but kiss Juvia's lips as she moaned into them.

When everyone started to get into whatever they were doing, it only took Lucy to wake them up from it as she pushed Natsu away in a flustered way.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but I can't let this go any further, I can't let you play with my feelings." Lucy said as Natsu laughed at her which made her pout.

"That's more like it, but where are the three words I want to hear you say." Natsu said with a smirk.

"Didn't you hear what I say?" Lucy exclaimed in anger.

"I did, but I don't believe I was ever playing with your feelings, because I love you too much, weirdo." Natsu said with a smile as Lucy let tears slip from her eyes as she embraced Natsu with a smile on her precious face.

"I love you too, idiot." All Natsu could do was smile, and to think it all started with a game.

Me-Hope you guys like it, and think of it as a present for your birthday if it's coming up.


End file.
